


Nightmare

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hospitalized, Nightmares, Post-Promised Day, Slight horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ed. . . something's wrong"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I read just a very, very angsty fic: Le_Confidant's "Insidious: Mad Love" and then I kept on reading and rereading chapters and I couldn't stop crying. It's a good read, but it's recommended for those who can stomach certain scenes.

Alphonse gasped as he woke up from the twister of darkness and agonized voices, his childhood friend and their guardian lying lifelessly on the floor. Pool of blood that surrounded his only kin as gold comatose eyes stared at him, pinning him there as if accusing him for not trying to do anything, which he couldn't since he felt like he was trapped in a box. Pride leered over at him and placed his foot on Edwards chest in a victory pose, daring Alphonse to try to do anything as he licked the blood from his dark spear like shadow that had cut right through Edwards chest . . . straight to his heart. His heart beat accelerated in panic as he saw he was in darkness and wished so much that there would be a slight light somewhere. He knew he was safe, but he couldn't get that image of Edward full of blood out of his mind and wished so much to see his brother.

 

"Edward . . ." he wheezed out. He heard shifting and a mumbled response. Then there was silence.

 

"Brother." he said louder, panicking when his brother didn't come to his side right away. He heard Edward murmur an 'Al' happily and shifted once more.

 

"Brother!" he yelled and then heard a louder rustle of blankets and then he regretted ever calling his brother.

 

"Al, what's up? What happened?" Ed then looked at the clock hanging over the hospital bed and frowned. "It's only been forty-five minutes since you fell asleep." Edward then moved his sight to him. "Al?" Edward said panicking.

 

"Ed . . . I had a nightmare . . . um, it's not really anything." Alphonse replied regrettably and sunk in more.

 

"The hell it is, Al! You-"

 

"It's fine, Brother. Just seeing you, I know I'll be okay. It wasn't real." Al said shakily. He felt a rush of air leave his lungs when suddenly he felt warmth envelope him. Ed was embracing him and he wasn't sure what sign he gave that he was still shaken from the earlier images. And he couldn't hold it in any longer.

 

"Oh, God. . . Ed!" Al wailed hugging his brother like he never had before. "I'm so glad . . . t-that you're here." He felt Edward grip him harder as he hiccupped.

 

"Al, I'll always be there." Ed said in Al's ear and Al burrowed his head farther into his brother's chest as he felt Ed ruffle his hair.  Suddenly he felt panicked once more and slackened his grip on Ed. Ed gave him a questioning glance and rubbed his back.

 

"Ed . . . something's wrong . . ." he stated looking into his brothers amber orbs.

 

"Are you okay? What? What happened?" Ed asked looking over Al's body to see if he was hurt anywhere.

 

"I-I'm not sure . . ." He then shakily grabbed Ed's hand and tugged at it.

 

"Al?" He then placed Ed's hand over his chest and over his quickening heart that had never slowed down ever since he woke up. Ed widened his eyes and Al knew Ed felt his heart beats erratic movements. "Whoa. Al"

 

"Brother, go get the nurse!" Al suddenly yelped feeling suddenly anxious. Ed jumped from the outburst.

 

"Al, we don't-" Ed stopped his sentence when he stared into Al's face.

 

"Please." Al pleaded urgently. Ed nodded his head slowly, put a hand on Al's cheek and then left through the door.

 

His skin was clammy all of a sudden and the urge to throw up was becoming worse and worse. 'I need to eat something' he suddenly thought and the last thing he saw was a bright light and then -

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review


End file.
